Lavi's Bunny Girl
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: It's a certain Bookman's Apprentices birthday, and Crystal has a special surprise for him, unaware that her friend Dusk, has a plan of his own for the two. There will be confessions, innuendos, bunny ears, and acts of rage and chaos so...Rated T. Warning if you are a pervert...or are crazy you may or may not be disappointed. Happy birthday Lavi I hope you all enjoy. Fluffy!


Lavi's Bunny Girl

**Author's Notes:** Ok This is Mako... Thanks to a good friend of mine I realized Lavi's Bday is coming up soooo I am making this story, with my partner Sen of course.

**Lavi:** I knew you couldn't resist *grins* So what's the story about!? What does the title mean!?

**Mako:** A secret ^_^ so you'll have to read and see. And I'm not the one who came up with the majority of it anyway...you wanna know ask Sen.

**Lavi:** Awww no fun Mako! *Pouts*

**Allen:** Give it up Lavi...also Mako and Sen do not own DGM, just their characters Crystal and Dusk and their ideas for the story

**Lavi:** AHHHH WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!? Hopping out of no where is my thing!

**Mako:** On with the story ^_^'

**3rd P.O.V**

It all starts, just an average day at the Black Order...Link is still stalking Allen like the devoted mutt that he is but he's not that bad. Well when he's not near Leverrier at least. Allen does the usual, talks to the best chef around Jerry, eat a mammoths amount of food. and trains(fights) with Kanda...But he does something different...something unusual, now normally he would go to the library, read a book or two, and talk to Lavi. But Lavi didn't find him in the library...instead he watches him go into Crystals room

_Are they together? I didn't know Allen liked Crystal that way..._The red haired boy, thinks to himself. Everyone knows that Crystal treats Allen like family and vice versa...but could it be that there is something more? A slight bang on pain enters Lavi's chest, something he has never felt before. _Ouch...why does it hurt...did i injure myself or something?_

He ignores it as he watches the white haired kid leave Crystal's room. Dusk walks by passing Lavi, "Huh Allen's done already? He usually takes longer…" Lavi pales hearing that, not noticing Dusks demonic smirk. He ends up overhearing a conversation. "Are you sure this will work Crystal? I mean this is pretty important, and it won't be easy to hide." The fan wielding exorcist smiles and pats his shoulder,

"No worries, at this moment it's for the best, but eventually things will work out you know? If we're ever going to make this work, we have to keep going. We can't stop now after everything we've done." He nods knowing what she means. Lavi does his best to listen in, before a samurai walks up to the Crystal and Allen.

"Outta the way beansprout! You're blocking the hall!" Clearly Kanda is not in the mood. Frankly neither is Crystal. "Yo Yu Yu, can't you see we're busy? Why don't you pull out that stick up your butt and buzz off!" "What was that you wench...want me to slice you?" His aura turns demonic. Our heroine smiles twistedly, more than eager to let out some pent up tensions. "Go on...make my day."

**Lavi P.O.V**

Geez Crystal is as hot and scary as ever. I swear, the sparks flying around her and Kanda are almost as intense as when the moyoshi and him fight...I better intervene before blood's spilt. "YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU~" I try to pounce on him...only to smack against the door. "Wahhhh you're so mean Yu!" He turns his glare and demonicness towards me...Mugen(his sword) his against my throat...oh crap. "What was that Baka Usagi? You wanna die first?"

I hear a sigh, behind us, before I see...Yu's eyes bulge, he then falls on me. "Aghhh get off…" I can barely breathe, I find Allen lifting him up off me...before dropping him on the floor...ouch. A hand is in front of me, it's Crystals. She smiles at me, her green eyes twinkling in amusement. "You are just asking for death. You're lucky I know a few ways to knock a guy out." I smile sheepishly and take her hand, she pulls me up.

"Aha thanks, so you were here Allen? You were supposed to meet me in the library. Bookmans making me work too hard!" I whine, that old panda may be my grandfather, but he's harsh! Make me work myself to the bone, Allen at least helps the time go faster by talking to me. They chuckle, Allen wincing, "Sorry Lavi, I had something important to talk about with Crystal, I needed her advice on some matters." He starts blushing and I raise an eyebrow. What the hell?

Crystal giggles, her voice reminds me of a bell, it's so light, and gentle. "Lavi you know how Allen has a crush on Lenalee yes?" _Personally I think you guys are together, but I'll go along with it. _I nod anyway and the beansprouts cheeks are rosy. "Well he was asking me how to not only confess to Lenalee but also stop Komui from killing him." _I would've believed her had I not heard what I just did. _Still time to make fun of Allen~

"Awwww our little Moyashi is growing up to be a man!" I get him in a choke hold and ruffle up his white locks, despite the cursed boys protests. At this point we all walk together, I suddenly hear the old mans words once more '_A Bookman has no need for a heart. We do not get attachments, for we keep unbiased records. Do not get caught up in the exorcists duty.' _This pain just won't leave, it just keeps hurting, especially when I think of Crystal. But if I don't think of her, then the pain intensifies even more.

**Crystal P.O.V**

Lavi seems different, he seems tense for some weird reason. Not to mention he popped out of no where, just as I was about to kill Kanda. How long was he there, and what exactly did he hear? I only hope he doesn't realize what it is I'm planning, it has to be a surprise.

I happen to run into Dusk. He has changed a lot since our first encounter. Back then we were enemies who just kept clashing with each other. So much has changed, he not only is he expressing himself and finally opening up to people, but he seems genuinely happy here. He used to work with the Earl, but again, has changed and is now a pretty good friend of mine...however i still have trouble questioning his motives.

"Crystal, how is everything going?" "At the moment pretty good, I'm having Allen go and talk to Jerry about the cake. Lenalee, is currently decorating one of the lounge rooms with Reever and some other scientists who finished their paper work. While Johnny, Yu Yu, and Miranda will be keeping Lavi occupied. I'm also having Chaoji, Krory and Marie help Komui with paperwork and anything else people need to get done. Have you gotten a present for Lavi yet?"

He grins at me and laughs...I don't know why but I have a very...very bad feeling about it. "Not yet but I will, it'll be perfect. By the way what's you favorite color?" I give him my best 'what the heck?' look. "Why do you wanna know?" "Ohhh because I'm doing a book, and it's about the exorcists and their likes and such." I raise my eyebrow at him. "Since when do you write books?"

He shrugs, "I thought it'd be a good way to get to know people, it'll make it easier for me, if I know what people like and don't like. I also wanna know what your favorite animal is." I'm still suspicious, because that bad vibe hasn't gone away, but I decide to answer, "I like white and bunnies are my favorite." He smiles says thanks and walks away...ok then.

**Lavi's P.O.V **

Ughhhh I'm sooooo bored, everyone is hiding something too, but they won't tell me how cruel. I stretch my arms with a yawn, for once I wish I had more work to do. But the old panda disappeared. And I haven't seen Yu since Crystal knocked him out uh oh wait...speak of the devils! Figures both would be in the training room. But why does Crystal look so nervous and pale. "Don't be a creeper, why should I tell you?" I hide behind the pillars, eager to hear more, but if I get any closer, I'm screwed...ugh they're sooo quiet, what are they saying? Wait are those flowers!? What the Hell!? First Allen now Kanda!?

**Kanda's P.O.V**

Tch...I don't why I'm doing this, curse that idiot Dusk, but than again. I'll be able to get under Crystals skin and piss her off. The stupid girl, she's gotten away too many times with knocking me out or insulting me. "Baka onna no ko!" She turns around looking at me with a bored expression. "Yea? What's up Yu Yu?"

I grit my teeth, I despise that nickname, almost as bad as my real name... then smirk. "What are your measurements?" I think she got the wrong idea the baka, "Don't be a creeper, why should I tell you?" I pull out the flowers, "Don't get the wrong Idea stupid. It's for your coffin, these will go on your graves."

She blinks her eyes at me...not what I was going for, why isn't she freaking out? "Kanda…" surprised that she said my name, I look at her, "Yeah?" "You tried to give me flowers for death and funerals right?" "Uh huh…what's your point?" "Then why are you giving me red roses that symbolize love?" Wait what!OJ*(H*&sikfsopkt9k[plgo0rkyb9-V_o0di0 I got the wrong flowers, God Damn it! I stomp off, now I'm pissed…Dusk gave me the wrong flowers, The bastard!

**Crystal's P.O.V**

Well...that was amusing, aha. Didn't think Yu Yu was so...pff ahahahahahaha. I'm laughing so hard now I can't even stand. "What's so funny Crystal?" I see the red head boy come up to me, I wipe tears from my eyes. "Yu Yu is a bigger idiot than I thought, you saw how he stomped off with those flowers right?" He nods, hesitantly.

"Someone or himself I don't know which, I'm towards the first though thought it'd be a great idea to freak me out and give me flowers that represent death or for someone's funeral. But the loser got the flowers mixed up, ahahahaha." He frowns at my response...ok not how I thought he'd react. "I thought roses also meant death." he tilts his head, _god he's so cute, ahhhhh focus you idiot!_

"Yes it can but you can tell the difference in meaning with the color of the flower. he offered me a regular set of red roses, which can mean love or respect even. He apparently didn't get the memo that there are different color reds and had he given me crimson roses, he would've been on the mark. Still, I'm so amused right now aha…"

Lavi smirks but it doesn't reach his eye, if anything he looks really sad. Hopefully this party will cheer him up from whatever he's thinking. But I can't let him go into the lounges or anything until everything's set.

"Hey Lavi, you want to go get lunch with me?" He smiles and brightens up almost immediately. This time his smile is legit, "Yeah let's go~ I'm starving.!" I giggle, "Then what are we waiting for, let's go~" we head to the caf, our favorite chef is waiting for us. "Hello dolls, my aren't you guys precious this afternoon, especially you Crystal dear! Now what do you guys want." Lavi orders first,

"Some yakiniku, alongside a plate of pasta and a coca cola please?" "Can I get 20 resses, some green tea with honey and ginseng, as well as a few slices of pizza?" Our pink braided friend beams, "Coming right up!" He cooks our meals fast so we can go, we sit at an empty table. It's just packed with people today.

"How can you eat all those sweets? Don't you get sick?" I snort, "I could ask the same thing with all that meat you eat. You're not human." He gives me a feral grin, revealing his fangs. "Carnivore through and through, but true enough." We munch out on our meals, but then I feel a tap on my shoulder as I sip my drink. It's Johnny

"Hey guys, sorry for interrupting, but Crystal, when you're done can you meet me in the Komui's office, so I can talk to you about your uniform." I narrow my eyes, "What's this about...my uniform is fine thank you."

He pales, worried about how I may react. He whispers into my ear, my eyes widen at shock. "Will you Crys?" I sigh nod and frown and he scurries off...fearing his life. I just stare at my plate...not hungry anymore. "Hey are you ok Crystal?" I look up to Lavi, he looks worried. I look away from him. "I need to get remeasured…" His eyes widen before grinning, "Had a growth spurt did you?" "Shut up…" 10 minutes later, I put my tray away before going to Komui's room

**Dusk's P.O.V**

"Everything all set Chief?" I ask him, God doesn't he ever clean this place, layers upon layers of papers. I don't know which is worse, this room or Bookman/Lavi's. Our science head, grins with a thumbs up. 'Yep we're all set~ This will be great. Now is Crystal suspicious?" I nod my head,

"Definitely, no worries though everything will go according to plan~ Now Johnny said Crystal will be here when her meals done so she can get properly measured for my latest plan. You know what must be done." We jokingly salute to each other...and separated...not wanting our plans to be ruined.

Johnny is buried under all of the paperwork, Komui headed to the lounge where the party will be at, I decided to check on the cake. Like 20 minutes later, Johnny guiltily mutters that Crystal got her measurements done. I then go to Lenalee, telling her to go see our little tailor so she can deliver the new 'uniform' to Crys. I also have Chaoji sent her a package that has a letter for Komui...let my gift unfold ahaha….ahahaha MUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHHAHAHHAAHA.

**3rd P.O.V**

Our heroine walks to her room, with a sigh, it's been a long day, she's done nothing but run around and keep Lavi in the dark about his birthday party. _All I have to do is change into something more festive and then I'm all set. I even have his presents all nicely wrapped. _

The first gift is a book he's been dying to read. Miss. Nightingale had to search everywhere in Europe before happening to find it in the small bookstore on the outskirts of Spain. His second gift from her is actually a two in one deal, a new scarf and bandana because his old ones were tattered and torn from overuse.

The bandana was a metallic silver-green combo, shining like fish scales, pretty similar to his previous one. He was devastated when Bookman forced him to throw his old one away. Practically in tears, until Bookman kicked him unconscious. He wears them to keep his hair out of his face as well as hide his right eye, which is already covered with an eye patch.

The scarf unlike the previous orange color, is black with white edging. it looked nice and would not only keep him warm during the winter or in a cold country, but would also not stand out as much as the bright sunny orange scarf from before. She finally makes it to her quarters to find a giant box...and a note, as well as her new uniform in a black bag. It's a letter from Komui…

_Crystal...as your head Chief I order you to drink this potion in the box, put on your new uniform and with what gifts you have get into the box. And if you do not do this in the exact order I have stated in this letter, or just not do it...I will make a Komurin and destroy all of the octopuses in the building, now get to it! Love Komui~_

**Crystal P.O.V**

My eye twitched in annoyance...god dang it Komui, what sick twisted plan does he have this time. I sigh, I have no choice but to do as he says. Knowing Komui he's already taken any and all precautions to ensure that if not me or Lenalee, then the other exorcists can't do a thing to destroy those robots. I open the bottle...I know I'm going to regret it but I drink it.

Without realizing the weakness of my grip I drop the bottle, my vision is acting so...so strange, I still don't have a choice but to do as I was told in the letter. Komui must've put some sort of...drug in the drink so I wouldn't be able to kill him, I go to where I saw the box with the gifts in my hands but I can't seem to...stand...my mind goes black. I faintly hear a door open...

**Dusk P.O.V**

Marie, my oh so helpful 2nd pair of ears told me he heard a thud coming from Crystal's room. Being brave i look in and I find her, clonked out in the outfit Johnny personally tailored for her, and oh look, 2 really cutely wrapped presents for Lavi as well. Aha, this will be good.

I first rearrange her body, so that she's in a sitting position of the box. So this way when it's opened you see her first thing. Next I put a white bow on her head, awww how adorable! Ok Ok back to work I close up the box(don't worry we added air holes) and wrap it up all with birthday pazazz. Then with the help of Komui's medium, non aggressive Komurin, we take our so amazing gift to the lounge where we begin the party…

**10 Minutes later…**

"Ughhhh what is taking Kandy(Kanda) so long to arrive with Lavi!?" Lenalee puts her finger to her mouth to shoosh me. "I hear someone!" We're all hiding the lights are off, concealing all of our hard work from this morning. I hear them faintly,

"Awww come on Yu, at least tell me why you're dragging me to the lounge." "Shut up Baka Usagi! You want me to chop off your head?" Ok what idiot thought to have Kanda bring Lavi to the surprise party...I hear them enter the room, Lavi questioning where everyone is. The lights switch up. "SURPRISE HAPPY BIRTHDAY LAVI!"

He grins, says thanks to everyone, the party has officially begun~ People are dancing, playing games *cough cough Poker Cough Allen* Lavi is leanin back against the wall next to me with a drink in his hand. I smirk at him, "Havin fun man?" "Dude this party is awesome, I can't believe I forgot my own birthday...that old man has been running me so hard I lost track of time.

I nod at him sympathetically...I know just how tough the old panda looking Bookman is. "You're lucky that Crystal has a good memory for you. This was her idea." He looks at me wide eye, "Seriously?" I just smile at him before replying. "Seriously, she's been planning this for about a week.

"We didn't start actually setting up your party until today though. That's why she kept running around and meeting people." He goes lost in thought after hearing that. I notice a faint blush...haha, and he doesn't even realize what's to come next. I look at the clock and notice that Crystal should be awake by now. I walk away leaving him to his thoughts.

I knock on the present from me…"Crystal you up yet?" "Dusk what the heck is wrong with you…" Ok so not only is she awake but she knows why she is in the box. "A lot of things, but hey it's me." She sighs in frustration…"Why did I ever be nice to you and allow you to get emotions…"

I grin, "Because you're a good person who's gone through crap?" She snorts...I hear her voice edged with a cold demonic tint. "Realize that once this is all over...I'm coming after you." Well we'll see, "Whatever you say Crys." I walk away...Announcing that it's present time for the birthday boy! Oh god this will be great.

**3rd P.O.V**

Our birthday boy only has 1(technically 4 counting this wrapped up giant, Crystals presents, and then Crystal herself) to open up. And of course it's Dusks present. Lavi can't help but turn to everyone before ripping off the wrapping paper. _Where is she? Is she just hidden in the crowd where I can't see her or is she just not here? _

He opens up the box...it breaks apart revealing our now very embarrassed very cute Crystal. Instead of her usual exorcist attire. She is now wearing a white short sleeved knee length dress, with white shorts underneath. Covering her arms though is a red and black exorcist jacket. Around her arms and legs are wrap around red ribbons, that are tied with a bow on her ankles and wrists as well as the white bow on her head. To end her outfit, she has on black and red ballet flats. Johnny...is quite the tailor. Oh and was it mentioned that the potion she drank not only knocked her out cold but gave her real bunny ears and a real cotton ball tail?

Lavi, is getting a bloody nose, and everyone is cooing and awwing (Jerry especially) at how cute Crystal is...Her face is just flushed with humiliation. Not only is she wearing such a costume in public, but she was tricked big time and now in front of her crush...as his 'present.'

"I hate you people...you all set me up! Hop!" She covers her mouth...she just said hop..._GRRRRR KOMUI AND DUSK WILL DIE! _It turns out that the potion also makes her say hop at the end of every sentence(**for time, and energy it will not be typed but imagine each time she says something that hop will be at the end)** She does her best glare...but no one except Johnny is affected because she's too adorable to be scary(Johnny made the outfit...I don't blame him for being scared) Everyone laughs at her. She sprints away dropping her gifts to Lavi in the process, hiding in the now locked down room(thanks to Komui and Dusk…)

Seeing the two neatly wrapped boxes, Crystal left as she tried fleeing, Lavi picks them up and opens them. Surprised and happy, to find the only things he actually wanted, were given to him by the girl that he's crushing on. He decides to find her, if not to thank her, then to see her in her bunny gear.

**Crystal's P.O.V**

I get punch, which thank god is away from everyone else and hidden in the shadows...and because of this stupid transformation I ended up grabbing and munching on a carrot…"I hate my life...I should've never been nice." sniffling I continue to eat my carrot. Only to hear chuckling and a very amused voice,

"Can't help what you are Cryssy." I frown staring at Lavi...if only I could find Kanda...than I could either kill him, or have him kill me whichever comes first. "I thought I asked you not to call me that. Last I recall I even said please before." He shrugs and closes the distance...don't blush don't blush.

"I came to say thanks for the book, scarf and bandanna, I really needed/wanted them." He flashes me a smile, oh crap my face is burning up. Curse Lavi...curse my stupid crush on the Bookmans apprentice. "Also you look really cute as a bunny." Eeep I turn away, doing my best to hide my blush, it doesn't work because he only uses it as a chance to rub my one of my ears.

Grrr I hate how I actually like that...this is horrible thank god I'm not a cat...then I'd purr and he;d realize I like it. "So since you're my present, does that mean I get to keep you bunny girl?" I'm stunned, but then Dusk drags me away, "Borrowing her Lavi will be a sec." He pouts but let's me go. We end up colliding into Kanda. Who smirks at my getup.

"Who'd have thought you could pull it off girly…" My eyes bulge in rage, the jerk was in on it...I do a jumping roundhouse to his face. Amazingly he doesn't dodge it...he actually goes flying out the window...yay? Dusk shakes his head and explains how due to the potion i got temporary superpowers...yay?

"So Crystal?" I'm still mad, "Yes?" "You're a bunny, you're in an adorably cute outfit, why aren't you going and getting Lavi! You got a major crush on the guy and from the looks of it, he really likes you. So why aren't you going and asking him out or confessing like one of those Cliche romance novels you have me read." I look at him strangely, my eye and nose twitching… I ignore his 'how kawaii' comment.

"This is not a romance novel Dusk, and anyway, even if I did go to him, he's not allowed to have attachments with people remember?...'A Bookman has no need for a heart.' I refuse to say my feelings just so Bookman gets pissed and leaves with him. Also how did you know about my crush on him and how do you know he likes me back anyway?"

He rolls his eyes at me. "I talked to Johnny, well I was gonna just ask him a question and he ended up telling me a whole lot, your crush on Lavi, how he keeps the older outfits of the exorcist for inspiration.

How he also puts the old uniforms on manikins in the basement and actually talks to them...it was pretty funny actually, he must've thought I was gonna torture him or something. And frankly I talked to Lavi, he not only admitted that he liked you, but I also see him staring at you. And if you need anymore proof...

"The whole day while you were running around planning and help set up the party, he kept looking for you, and got jealous every time a guy approached you." I look at him…"How many people were in on the crap you pulled on me...you went and knocked me out with a drug, and against my will forced me into this mess. What is wrong with you?"

He starts counting down names with his fingers…"Practically everyone was in on it. Let's see there was me of course. Johnny, I made the poor sucker help, um, then there was Kandy, then Lenalee, Komui…And anyway it didn't hurt...much. And it was already dark with the lights off, and everything." At that point Lavi came out of no where and smacked Dusk away with his hammer. "How could you?!" Wow...he's on a rampage, everyone just mentioned, except Lenalee got the crap beaten out of them.

**Lavi's P.O.V**

How could they, taking advantage of Crystal like that!? Drugging her and, and I can't even think about it! I'm about ready to release my fire seal of my hammer. When Crystal stops me, why is she protecting them? "Why are you helping them...didn't they...touch you?" She gives me the weirdest look ever. "You mean, other than being drugged up wearing this horribly embarrassing outfit, then being put in the box...and being forced to say hop after where sentence then no." So...this whole time...whoops "Sorry guys…" Chaos blood and destruction…Crystal sighs and says she'll explain everything

**20 minutes...on the rooftop**

So wait...the whole time Crystal was preparing my party...She did all of this for me. "Why did you go through all this?" She's...blushing? "Truth is, you've been sad lately, and I know you usually don't celebrate your birthday. However I'm still gonna kill Dusk for setting me up…this outfit is sooo not me." I grin, "According to Johnny that is you, and it's an actual exorcist uniform, so you can wear it for missions, I Highly recommend it." I smirk at her blush, so cute... " And the reason why everyone was acting weird…"

She finishes my thoughts, "They were to distract you so we could finish setting up...it's called a surprise party for a reason. I still can't believe you thought that Dusk and everyone else seduced me, you really got to get that mind of yours out of the gutter Lavi" **(And anyone who is reading this with a perverted mind)**

"So what was really going on between you, Allen and Yuu?" I have to know...she looks at me as if I grew two heads. "Like I told you, Allen came to me for advice about Lenalee-Chan. You see he usually comes over because he wants to impress her and he trusts my opinion. The only reason why he not only came to see me earlier was because he also wanted to know what kind of cake you like because he was gonna tell Jerry.

"Generally we talk for at least an hour, because I was giving him the latest info from Reever about what robots and potions Komui was creating. Not that it helped of course since Allen is still chickening out on asking her. But who could blame him...so I told him, 'No worries, at this moment it's for the best, but eventually things will work out you know?" She was actually being serious...wait then…"But Dusk said that Allen usually takes longer…"

She shakes her head and looks at me with a pitying gaze. "Yeah he normally asks for advice and talks with me a lot longer then 5 minutes. But again we also had to keep hush hush about your party...we had no clue where and when you pop out so. And Dusk? You know he gets his kicks out of screwing with peoples minds...Knowing him he probably set you up to think the worst case scenario." Oh…..I'm going to kill him.

She then taps her chin, "And Yu Yu...oh yeah...like I said earlier he did try to give me flowers meaning death/funeral, but again someone gave him the wrong color. And from what I found out, Dusk gave him those flowers, telling our favorite samurai that they meant death and that it would freak me out if he presented it to me. " Ok...this is starting to make sense

"How'd you know what flowers mean…I only knew because the old panda had an acquaintance who was big into flowers. And why'd you call him a creepier!?" She laughs, "I found out about the flowers from Krory, every once in awhile we chitchat and he'd tell me about all kinds of flowers and what they mean, based on type and color. Also because Dusk wanted to know my measurement size so Johnny could tailor this uniform, at the time i had no clue what Dusk was planning. And I was creeped out because the stupid girly samurai asked me that via Dusk.

" And because Yu Yu was in on the plan he couldn't tell me, so he made up the excuse that it was for the size of my coffin, which is where the flowers came into play...until Dusk screwed him over. It's been awhile since Kanda used such a colorful language. But I didn't give him the info…"

My eyes widen in revelation. "So when Johnny came over...at lunch. " She nods, "He got my measurements so he could tailor this outfit. So basically Dusk planned out this whole scheme right under my nose." Her nose twitched….so cute. I was about to ask where Yuu is now...but after hearing a few screams and a 'Can't you take a joke?!' down in the lounge...it was safe to say Dusk wasn't faring too well against a pissed off Yuu.

I sigh...this whole time...god I'm so stupid, I stretch my arms. 'Well that's a relief." She looks at me with a question mark above her head. It's slightly tilted…"What is?" I smile, "That none of the stuff I imagined happened." Except Lenalee...nothing brings much more joy then seeing two hot girls together. But I'm not telling her that. Especially seeing her flustered like this.

Unconsciously she grabs one of her ears and slightly tugs on it, "If Dusk or anyone else dared to try that, they'd be flying to the moon, first class by my foot." I laugh, "So Crystal you never answered my question...since you're my present does that mean I can keep you?" She turns bright red, "Wha...what?! I…" I tilt her chin towards me, "Well, my little bunny girl what do you say? You know I like you and I know you like me. How bout it?"

I hear a slight squeek from her voice, her stuttering is so cute, "Bu-but what about Bookman...I-won't you get in trouble?! I know about your duties and-" I cut her off giving her a kiss. She kisses me back, but I pull away, so I could explain. "Dusk and I were talking about it actually not too long ago…

"It states that to become a Bookman I have to give up all previous relationships and connections with people. I may be an apprentice, but I'm still a Bookman, and it didn't mean I had to give up on any current relationships. so I have a nice little loophole. Not even the old Panda can say or do anything about it~" She smiles at me, "Very clever Junior." I kiss her again, not caring if someone opened the door to the roof, watching, I got my bunny, and I'm keeping her. Can't wait to see what I get next year~

The end~

**Author's Notes**- This is Sen and I am a GENIUS! My idea, and for any of those who still have questions, here are some replies…

**1-Where is Bookman? He wasn't present at all throughout the story.**

We locked him up somewhere down below headquarters so he couldn't intervene. Not only did I want Dusk (my character) to make Lavi and Crystal date/confess but I also knew that Bookman would've probably made Lavi leave the party and do more work.

**2-Was there any perversion/lemons?**

No but I tried going for it, I got a lot of smacks from Mako and so there was innuendos instead. Sorry people I tried

**3-Where did the idea for Mako's Character's new exorcist uniform come from?**

The basic idea for what she's wearing was mine, but she tweaked the coloring and accessories to fit her character more. Even though her character was embarrassed by it at first, I know for a fact that Crystal(Mako's OC) would wear it more often.

**4- What did Kanda call Crystal earlier in the story?**

According to Mako she researched and found otoko no ko. which means girl, so basically he called her a stupid girl in Japanese.

**5-Can roses really mean death, or was that made up?**

Once more Mako researched and was looking for websites that had info on what flowers can represent...she did find that different colored roses and other flowers can mean different things. Crimson red roses according to the website mean death/funerals. While regular red roses mean passion and love. If anyone wants to know what websites were used, Pm us and we'll give you the links since doc manager has issues with links. But personality I don't see the difference between red and crimson red...anyone else get me?

That's all for now~

**Mako:** I hate to admit it but he had a good idea, but as usual he wanted to go overboard with the innuendos and stuff. Oh and for the record, this goes out to all perverts especially Sen's friend lemonywickedawsome….I DO NOT GIVE PERMISSION TO GO AND DO A REWRITE OF THIS STORY WITH LEMONS! THIS IS NOT A STORY FOR LEMONS AND IF I SEE IT I WILL BE PISSED!

**Sen:** I GIVE PERMISSION!

**Mako:** SEN! *SMACK* This is supposed to be a nice story for Lavi's bday, anyway thanks to all readers, like it read it, review it. Tchao for now while I beat up Sen...


End file.
